cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Lost
Mutates will susbstitute the scroungers in missions after a certain level (I think it's 20 but I'm not sure about it). Both groups seem to be identical despite the size differences. * Anathemas are fairly well-rounded and complete for being mere Lieutenants. Being able to deal high damage at any range and having Status attacks, I advice caution when dealing with them. IMHO they are not worth the trouble and I tend to avoid them when possible. * Pariahs can be found in two different models: hooded pseudo-rikti and huge rikti hybrid. I have found no differences in attacks between both of them so far. Still have to check their Resistences, though. *'Total Domination' is not using the correct icon. The icon the game uses is currently non-existant in the icons gallery =(. It´s like the one used, but surrounded by an Area of Effect white circle. If it's there, I haven't found it =/ *'Mass Hypnosis' icon is an incorrect one too. For some reason the game uses the Confusion icon. I'm not sure if this is intended or a bug, especially when the same attack is using two different icons (compare Pariah Anchorite and Aberrant Eremite MH icons) * Also, I have found Lieutenant versions of Aberrant Eremites and Rectors. I'm unsure about the existence of these Lts, and I'd say they were just watered down bosses, since I found them in missions. Still, I'd like to see if someone can confirm it. --Yakovlev 06:48, 5 Feb 2006 (CST) :How old is your screen shot? The icon you put for Total Domination is the correct and current one that I just got hit by. It's possible that they corrected it since you took your screen shot. See http://i46.photobucket.com/albums/f122/StarGeek/Total_Domination.jpg here --StarGeek 20:34, 5 Feb 2006 (CST) ::Possibly. I know that the icons for some of the Council vampyri are screwed up. In fact, I even think I know why it's screwed up. If you look at the filenames of the icons themselves, they're all hosed. This icon is the icon for the Smite power, but the filename is ShadowFighting_ShadowMawl.png. This icon is the icon for the Shadow Maul power, but the filename is ShadowFighting_ShadowPunch.png. And last, but not least, this icon is the icon for the Shadow Punch power, but the filename is ShadowFighting_Smite.png. Theory o' Tony is that when the dev who programmed what icon came up for when a certain power fires off, he or she just looked at the filename instead of cross-checking the actual icon the should be used for the power. ::I'm actually considering creating a set of pages, divided into the same /bug categories (Text Error, Graphics/Art, etc.) of non-critical bugs in the wiki and pointing the devs to it. I /bug this stuff in the game, but 1) that gives me no record of having /bug'ged it and tracking whether or not it gets fixed, 2) I think sometimes stuff like that gets lost, and 3) it would be a handy reference on the off chance that a dev wants a little 3rd party QA. I would just post them on the boards, but IMHO, the signal-to-noise ratio is way too low with people yelling about stuff like "ED SUX" to get any kind of attention there. ::At any rate, I'll look next time I'm fighting Lost and see if I can throw my 2¢'s worth in on what I see. :: --TonyV 21:12, 5 Feb 2006 (CST) ::: RE: bug list. The defender forum keeps a list of current bugs, QoL issues, and other stuff. _Castle_ recently went over] the list, and fixed some of the things. But there are still a couple of icon issues there. --StarGeek 21:32, 5 Feb 2006 (CST) ::::That's cool, but what I really had in mind were more minor issues, mainly along the lines of spelling errors and obscure graphical inconsistencies, not a full-fledged bug list. Here's an example I ran across just now while typing up the Moonfire task force. Roberta Todd is a woman, and the text refers to her as 'her' until the very end, when suddenly, it's 'him.' Honestly, it just kind of irritates me that they don't have someone (or, at least, someone who's careful) proofread all of the text in-game after adding missions and such like this. I know I'm kind of picky about that stuff, but that kind of error seems rather glaring to me. --TonyV 13:50, 6 Feb 2006 (CST) :Odd. It´s a pretty old SS, but mine here has a white circle around it... so Im assuming it got changed at some moment. Not a big change, and much better that way, anyways, since we got that one: so much the better =) :--Yakovlev 13:31, 6 Feb 2006 (CST) Rikti? Should this article contain info about the relationship between the Lost and the Rikti? - Frankie :Maybe? I would suggest if we do add it, that we make sure to put a spoiler tag on it. --Eabrace 18:20, 27 September 2007 (EDT)